Accidentally in love
by Clawslash
Summary: One-shot. Karin realized she likes Suigetsu.. she was sure he didn't like her.


Karin had been sitting in the house for the past few days, bored and alone, no one had visited her at all. She had just got out of bed, wearing her light purple Pj's.

"I wish Sasuke, or Suigetsu, would at least call me.." She said sighing.

It had been almost a week when they was all together.. when they were together it was more fun with all of them.

Karin remembered what had happen last week as she sat on the couch,

"We all went on that trip to the Konoha Library, it was kind of stupid because none of us wanted to read.. Sasuke had picked that place for some reason.. he didn't even stay long."

Karin looked around her house. It felt almost empty.

She had been living on the outside of Konoha City, in a big house. Never complained, never said anything, she didn't know what she really wanted once she moved there.

Karin was alone, once again. Or so she thought.

"At the Library, Sasuke had met up with Naruto.. they both had left a while later. It didn't matter though, Suigetsu, Jugo and I sort of had fun together. We were loud and messed with random people and the Librarian a lot. It was a lot of fun! Suigetsu wasn't annoying like always," she smiled to herself, "He was very sweet that day."

Karin had stopped smiling shortly after she said that,

"What am I saying! Suigetsu is.. always an annoying!"

She shoot straight up.

"Why am I starting to thinking about him now, I never did before."

She walked around, no where in particular.

"Hm.. I'm hungry. It's lunch hour, so maybe some rice or noodles,"

She said out loud to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out

Karin smiled as she sat one the one chair she had in the Kitchen, waiting for the water to boil.

"I like Sasuke, right?"

She said as she waited patiently.

"Suigetsu.. he's Suigetsu.. I don't think I like him. No, I know I wouldn't like him. Maybe if I knew he liked me-!"

Karin slammed her head on the table.

"Why! I don't like him!"

A few minutes had past and Karin had poured the hot boiling water into a noodle cup. She had some left over water, but didn't bother pouring it out. Karin grabbed a fork and sat back on the chair, now she had to wait a little longer.

"What is it.. I hate him.. I don't hate him. I like Sasuke.. I don't like Suigetsu. But Suigetsu and I are almost alike."

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling,

"Well, Suigetsu wouldn't like me anyways.. I'm probably annoying to him."

The noodles were almost ready, 1 minute to go. Then, the door bell rang. Karin, being excited, jumped up to answer the door. She ran across the rooms towards the front door.

"Hi!" Karin scream happily as she opened the door.

"I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me, Karin!" A familiar voice said to her.

Karin frowned, "Suigetsu.. What do you want!"

Suigetsu let himself in. Karin didn't do anything.

"Where is Sasuke and Jugo?" Karin asked him as she closed the door.

"There coming! Shesh.. And here I was thinking you were happy to see me,"

Suigetsu said, then hopped on the couch,

"Oh! And nice Pj's, too." he smiled.

Karin blushed, "Shut up!"

Karin walked over to the stairs, "Let Sasuke and Jugo in when they come. I'm going to go change!"

"Sure thing," Suigetsu waved his hand at her.

Karin went up and walked over to the room.

She went to he closet and pulled a white purple t-shirt and light blue ripped jeans. She got dressed, and put on a lavender jacket and black boots that she put over her pants, that went under her knees.

"Done!" She said as she picked up her brown glasses off the bedside table. Before she headed down stairs, Karin brushed her hair and made the right side stuck up.

She smiled to herself, then headed down stairs.

"Okay I'm done! Have Sasuke and Jugo arrived yet?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, so hurry up!" Suigetsu yelled back.

Karin rushed down stairs.

"So, what are you doing today- Is that my noodle, Suigetsu?"

Karin asked looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" he said not looking at her.

She was about to Suigetsu, but Sasuke had stopped her by holding her arm back.

"Karin, we don't have time for this. We're all going out to lunch, Suigetsu's treating, so be nice, okay?"

He said to her in his normal bored tone.

She blushed, "Your buying lunch for us, Suigetsu? What's the occasion? Where did you get the money?" Karin took her arm away from Sasuke.

He didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Well let's go! I'm hungry!" Jugo said cheerfully.

"Okay, okay! Anyone want to pick the place?" Suigetsu asked as he looked away from her.

"How about we eat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop?"

Karin suggested as she walked next to Sasuke.

"No way, Sakura or Naruto might be there," Sasuke said angrily.

There was a long silence.

"Hm.. I was thinking we should go what that the new restaurant, Shizune's food and bar."

Sasuke said heading for the door.

"Ehh! No thanks.. I don't want to eat anywhere there that 'Shiz' in it's name," Suigetsu said making throw up noises.

They all went outside and Karin locked the door.

"I think that's the person who owns the restaurant's name." Jugo said in between laughing.

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh! What do the serve there then?" Suigetsu laughed, too.

"I've never been, but I think they have all kinds of food." Sasuke shrugged, "Like rice, fish.. and yogurt," he smirked.

They headed off on they're way to Konoha City, talking about what they were going to eat. Karin hardly say anything at all.

Everyone had agreed on eating at Shisune's Food and Bar.

They had made it to Konoha City within an hour, and Food and Bar was only 20 minutes away.

"Hey, Karin! Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left,"

Suigetsu asked her.

"Yeah I am! Why wouldn't I be!" she screamed at him.

"Whoa! I was just asking."

Suigetsu walked beside Karin all the way there, none of them said anything.

There got there before noon.

"Okay! Let's see what they have," Suigetsu ran over to the woman standing by the door.

"Hello, how many people will be sitting at the table?"

A lady wearing a black dress asked, adding,

"I'm the owner of the restaurant! Shizune!"

"Nice to you! I'm Suigetsu! A table for 4 people, please."

Shizune nodded, "Okay! She will seat you and your friends to your table, and will also be your hostess."

A girl with Dark midnight blue hair and big white eyes stood beside Shizune. The girl was wearing a red dress and white apron, with a huge pink bow-tie at the back.

"..H..hi!.. I..I'm Hinata.. and I.. I'll be your.. um.. hostess.." she stuttered shyly, then bowed.

"Wow, your pretty." Suigetsu said grabbing her hand.

Karin looked angrily at him and scream, "Suigetsu!"

He slowly stepped away from the young Hinata.

"Um.. I..I'll.. take you.. people.. to.. to.. to.. your.. seat now.."

Hinata said, then turned around and quickly moved along.

"Hinata looks cute, doesn't she, Sasuke?"

Suigetsu whispered loudly to him.

He didn't say anything.

Karin was just a little bit upset, for unknown reasons. She didn't care Suigetsu was hitting on another girl.. She didn't!

They got a table that was in the back, which wasn't near anything.

"This a nice spot!"

Suigetsu said grabbing a chair, "Karin sit here!"

"Why?" she growled at him.

"Ehhh.. never mind then. Shesh.."

Karin pushed Suigetsu out of her way and sat on the chair he wanted her to sit on.

He didn't say anything.

"Hey.. um.. he.. here.. is the menu.. menu's.. hm.. I.. I'll be back in.. a.. a while.. to see if everyone is.. done ordering."

Hinata said and walked away.

"She may be cute, but she sure stutters a lot."

Suigetsu laughed, along with Jugo.

"I like my women loud and insane,"

He added as he looked over a Karin with a sharp grin.

She glared at him, not sure what to say.

"Anyways! Order anything you want!"

Suigetsu cheered.

[A few minutes later]

Hinata had came back and asked them for thier orders.

"I'll have that Burger and Fries deal, and also Strawberry Yogurt. Oh! and a glass of water!"

Suigetsu said as he handed the Hostess his Menu.

"I'll have the Rice with Tomatoes, and a glass of water please."

Sasuke said as he also past the hostess his Menu.

"I'll have.. 4 of these fish things with 2 bowls of rice, the Burger and Fries deal, too. Also a small chocolate cake, a large coke and ice tea.. and chicken soup."

Jugo said, then handed Hinata the Menu.

Sasuke laughed. Suigetsu didn't say anything, but he seemed upset. And Karin said nothing.

"Okay. I got it.. How.. how about you.. miss?"

Hinata asked Karin.

"Just.. nothing."

Karin said in a bored tone. Usually if someone is treating Karin she would go crazy and ordered a lot of food like Jugo did. But not today.

"Come on! Karin, just pick something."

Suigetsu said as he moved closer to her.

"Just go get they're food!"

Karin snapped at Hinata. Hinata looked like she was going to cry, but didn't, and ran to the kitchen.

"That was harsh, Karin. You should say sorry to her,"

Suigetsu said sadly.

Karin looked at him, she felt like hitting him.. even killing him at that moment.

Karin got up from her chair, she wasn't going to hitting anyone..

"Why.. I hate this feeling.. I don't even know what I is.."

She said as tears came going down her cheek.

Suigetsu stood up,

"What's your problem Karin! You've been acting strange today!"

He shouted to her, then grabbed her arm.

Karin stepped back breaking away from Suigetsu's loose grip.

"What's my problem? What's my problem.."

She said in between crying,

"You want to know what my problem is!"

She screamed.

"I'm serious. Karin? I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Suigetsu said grabbing both her hands.

"I think.."

Karin took a deep breath, trying to stop crying.

"I know.."

She shook her head.

"I love you, Suigetsu.."

Karin whispered. But He didn't hear her.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

He moved closer to her.

Karin started crying again,

"I said I love you!"

She yelled in his face.

Suigetsu let go of her hands. He didn't say a word. This worried Karin.

"Karin.. Suigetsu.. I think we should leave."

Sasuke suggested.

Before anyone said anything else, Karin ran off. Suigetsu didn't try to stop her, this made her feel even worse.

"Suigetsu, should you go after her?"

Jugo said standing up.

"No! This wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to love me! She should hate me!"

He said sitting down.

"Why! Why should she hate you?"

Jugo asked sitting down as well.

Suigetsu didn't respond.

"Jugo's right. Go after her, Suigetsu. You know, you love her, too."

Sasuke said in his bored tone.

"But.. this wasn't suppose to happen."

Suigetsu cried.

"Why not?"

Jugo asked, unsure himself.

"Because I'm not good enough!"

He hit the table with his fist. No one had said anything.

"What's going on here?"

Shizune said as she stood behind Suigetsu, along with Hinata.

[With Karin]

Karin was running home crying, her face red like her hair. "This is the biggest mistake I ever made!" she yelled the 100th time.

Karin had made it home. As soon as she got in she went straight to her bedroom. She cried loudly.

"Stupid Suigetsu.." she said to herself.

Karin had done enough crying, and soon fell asleep.

[Morning]

It was early in the morning, Karin had just woke up.

She grabbed some clothes from the closet, and a few things from the nightstand by the bed, and headed towards the bathroom to take and shower.

Karin stepped out of the shower,

"That's what I needed~ I forgot to take on yesterday,"

She sighed, "Yesterday.."

Karin shook her head, trying to forget everything.

Karin started to boil water to a noodle cup.

"I missed school this morning.." She shrugged.

"I'll just call in sick for a few days.." She got up and picked up the phone, which hung on the wall in the hallway.

She had phoned the school and told a few of teachers she was sick, and wont be there for the next few days. Karin also asked if Sasuke or Jugo could bring her the homework she missed, and not Suigetsu. A few of her teachers told her to get well soon, and one said to stop faking.

Karin went back to her noodles and poured the boiling hot water.

She set the pot back on the stove and mixed the noodles together.

"I seriously have to get real food instead of noodles.. maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow morning, or something."

The door bell rung. Karin jumped to her feet,

"I wonder who that could be!" she grabbed a blanket from the couch and pulled it around her, then went to answer the door.

The door bell rang once more, "Coming!" she screamed.

She swung the door open, only to see the nightmare in front of her.

"Look, it's raining." she said looking up. Which it was.

She quickly slammed the door shut.

The door bell had wrung once more. She opened it, knowing he wouldn't go away.

"What is it, Suigetsu? I'm feeling sick right now and-!"

Suigetsu took Karin into his arm, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Karin.. for yesterday. I just always thought you hated me and that arguing is just our way of speaking to each other, I was just teasing and bugging you so you'd talk to me. I thought you didn't like me at all, but that's okay.. because as long as I see you once a week, I'm happy! Although I want to see you every day, I miss you whenever your not around me.."

Suigetsu looked at Karin's red eyes, he continued.

"..Then, when you told me how you felt, I've always felt the same way. I'm sorry for that too, it was just on accident I fell in love with you.. this is also an accident!"

Suigetsu leaned closer to her, "Karin.."

Karin blushed, not saying a word, 'He feels the same way?'

They're lips pressed together for a few moments. Suigetsu held Karin close, never wanting to let go of her again.

He broke the kiss, and stared at Karin's pink dizzy face, "That was an accident." He smirked.

"Then kiss me for real~" She looked into his purple eyes.

They kissed each other once more.


End file.
